Convenience of application and reapplication of perfume, cologne, and the like has been a concern for consumers for some time. Limitations on liquid transportability during air travel have presented additional challenges.
Perspiration tends to accelerate dissipation of fragrance or scent from perfume or cologne which a user applies directly to the skin. Particularly, for example, after someone has engaged in intense exercise, mere spraying, dabbing, wiping, or other application of perfume or cologne can be ineffective because the person's perspiration washes away the perfume or cologne, requiring reapplication. The reapplication can be not only inconvenient but also expensive.
Perspiration also can affect a wearer's garments or undergarments, and make it more difficult to apply perfume effectively.
There have been various approaches to nonliquid application of perfume or cologne. Such approaches have fallen short in various ways, whether because of lack of efficacy (e.g. excessively rapid fragrance dissipation), lack of structural integrity (deterioration because of destructive chemical effect of fragrances on adhesives), or the like.
In view of the deficiencies of these prior approaches, it would be desirable to provide a more efficacious, deterioration-resistant application of fragrance.